A number of urinary devices exist which cater to infants and incontinent adults. These devices, such as diapers worn around the waist, catheters, and bedpans, all serve to direct the flow of urine away from the user when the user is incontinent. Much less common are urinary devices which cater to users who are continent but who nonetheless require a convenient and sanitary method of urine disposal. Such people often face a dilemma regarding the issue of where to urinate, especially while traveling in a car, airplane, or other vehicle. For example, individuals caught in traffic jams or snowstorms have limited options available for urination, and in remote areas public restrooms are often unavailable. Even when public restrooms are available, they are sometimes so filthy or unsafe that use of these facilities is undesirable. While some users may resort to outdoor urination, this option can be uncomfortable and socially stigmatizing. The problem is particularly troublesome for female aircraft pilots who frequently must endure several hours without the ability to urinate.
The alternative of delaying urination for extended periods of time while waiting to arrive at a suitable destination presents other undesirable problems. Apart from the obvious discomfort, the practice of delaying urination can result in medical problems for certain individuals who are at risk for bladder and kidney infections. Additionally, for certain individuals suffering from urinary urgency, loss of sphincter control, and various other conditions, delaying urination for extended periods of time may not be possible.
Another important use of a disposable urinary device catering to continent users is in medical settings, such as hospitals and nursing homes, where individuals are often unable or reluctant to make use of restroom facilities or to use a bedpan due to discomfort or weakness from surgery, illness, or other mobility constraints. It is preferable to avoid catheterization of such individuals whenever possible. Additionally, such individuals often decline to wear disposable diaper products around the waist due to chaffing, odor, and discomfort.